


Монстр в Анк-Морпорке

by The_Passenger



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Passenger/pseuds/The_Passenger
Summary: "Восстаньте, сыны Борогравии, на защиту Родины-Матери!" А что, если речь идет не о сыновьях, а о дочерях? А если среди этих дочерей есть вампир, и ему до смерти надоело воевать? Что ж, тогда добро пожаловать в Анк-Морпорк, "горад тысичи сюрпризов"!





	Монстр в Анк-Морпорке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Весеннюю разминку 2014го года для команды Анк-Морпорка

\- Вон твоя камера, в самом углу, - толстый, как сарделька, палец указал куда-то в темноту.

Невысокий грузный стражник подтолкнул Маледикту вперед и в который раз нервно взглянул на ее офицерские погоны. Она лишь передернула плечами и спокойно прошла к старой, скрипучей двери камеры, делая вид, что не замечает, как беспокойно бьется заплывшее жиром сердце ее надзирателя. Как его там, Фредерик Колон? Неудивительно, что он так затрясся, - не каждый день простому сержанту приходится сторожить военного офицера.  
Перед тем, как позволить ему захлопнуть дверь, она искренне улыбнулась, и белоснежные вампирские клыки явно стали последней каплей для бедного стражника, чье лицо приобрело мертвенно-зеленый цвет. Даже скрежет ключа в замочной скважине прозвучал как-то испуганно.  
Маледикта отсчитала десять тяжелых шагов, под которыми скрипели отсыревшие половицы, глубоко вздохнула, села на узкую скамью, вытащила из потайного кармана форменной юбки небольшой складной арбалет, до которого, в отличие от меча, дубинки и двух кинжалов, копы так и не добрались, положила его рядом с собой и только после этого позволила себе расслабиться.

Мда, видимо Полли не зря называла ее параноиком. И хохотала при этом, запрокидывая голову назад, открывая загорелую шею со следами укусов. А сама не могла заснуть без дубинки под подушкой.

К черту Полли.

С того момента, как Маледикта покинула Борогравию, ее преследовала полоса неудач. Сначала она потеряла все документы, и через границу пришлось пробираться тайком, будто вор, и только потом она узнала, что в этом не было необходимости: в отличие от ее родины, Анк-Морпорк держал свои ворота открытыми для любого. Вместе с документами она потеряла и адрес госпожи Торт, с которой договаривалась о квартире, а горожане почему-то на вопрос о ней только прятали глаза и ускоряли шаг. Потом еще ее угораздило забрести в, как оказалось, самый опасный район в городе. Потом ее чуть не обворовали, причем один вор сбежал, а у второго оказалась какая-то там лицензия, в результате чего ее посадили в камеру, а он отправился домой (правда, со сломанной рукой и мокрыми подштанниками). Еще и отобрали почти все оружие вместе с вещами.

Маледикта достала из подкладки кивера пачку сигарет и прикурила от дешевой свечки, стоявшей в подсвечнике в углу камеры.

Внезапно ее вампирское чутье уловило легкие, едва различимые шаги, и волосы на затылке мгновенно встали дыбом. Ложе арбалета легло в руку как родное, щелкнул предохранитель, запев, натянулась тетива. Шаги уверенно приближались, наполняя Маледикту неясным чувством беспокойства: что-то было не так, очень сильно не так. Наконец, неизвестный с громким скрежетом повернул ключ в замочной скважине, и тут она поняла, что ее насторожило: она не услышала биения сердца. Тяжелая дверь медленно открылась и стражник резко дернулся в сторону, наткнувшись взглядом на арбалет, направленный прямо на него.

Стражница. Невысокая, коротко стриженная худая вампирша с нашивками старшего сержанта. Мда, каким бы странным человеком ни был этот Ваймс, он точно не видист.

Длинные белые пальцы осторожно отвели оружие в сторону.

\- Я благодарна за столь радушный прием, но не могла бы ты убрать это? - спокойным голосом сказала девушка. - И, кстати, кто тебя обыскивал?

\- Какая разница? - напряженно ответила Маледикта. - Все равно никто не смог бы меня полностью обезоружить.

\- Охотно верю, - девушка улыбнулась, не разжимая губ. - Мне было приказано допросить тебя. Да, мое имя Салли.

И она протянула узкую ладонь - для рукопожатия. Маледикта осторожно сжала чужие пальцы.

\- Они послали тебя, потому что побоялись заходить в камеру к вампиру?

\- Вообще-то, дело в том, что ты офицер. У нас сейчас в Псевдополис-ярде нет никого, у кого не дрожат коленки при виде твоих погон; ну, кроме меня и Ангвы, которая от природы не переносит вампиров.

Ах, ну да, знаменитый оборотень в страже.

\- Почему не командор? Что, весь офицерский состав в отпуске?

Салли снова улыбнулась.

\- Нет, ловят очередного злостного нарушителя. А теперь давай приступим к делу.

Маледикта рассказывала коротко и по существу: про потерянные документы, про то, как заблудилась, про двух незадачливых воров, одному из которых она перебила дубинкой руку, потянувшуюся за кошельком. Стражница удивилась, узнав, что вор был не один, но происшествие ее, как оказалось, особенно не волновало. Ее больше беспокоил внезапный приезд, как она выразилась, "героини войны". "Героиня войны", а точнее, нескольких войн, быстро свернула разговор, сказав, что это не государственное дело, а на личные вопросы она отвечать не собирается. Салли нахмурилась, но ничего не сказала, только черкнула что-то у себя в блокноте и распрощалась. Когда ее легкие шаги стихли, Маледикта снова прикурила.

Правда была в том, что ей исполнилось сорок три, что по вампирским меркам едва ли восемнадцать, и она уже страшно устала воевать.

***

Фред Колон писал отчет, с противным скрипом выводя округлые буквы на бумаге. На его лбу собрались бисеринки пота, лицо покраснело от напряжения. Салли заглянула через его плечо и хмыкнула.

\- Слово "Задержан" пишется через "а" и с одним "н", - участливо подсказала она.

Колон дернулся от неожиданности и схватился за сердце. По бумаге расползлась жирная клякса.

\- Боги, я тебя и не заметил! - дрожащим голосом ответил он.

\- Извини, Фред, привычка, - Салли подавила улыбку. - Как заключенная, все в порядке?

\- Пакует вещи, - сержант бросил встревоженный взгляд в сторону открытой камеры. - Это нормально, что мы ее так просто отпускаем?

\- Ничего не поделаешь, личное распоряжение командора, - вампирша пожала плечами. - Хотя, думаю, мы не в последний раз ее видим.

\- Лучше бы в последний, - пробурчал Фред, доставая новый лист бумаги.

Салли все-таки позволила себе усмехнуться, когда Колон снова заскрипел пером, и тут же обернулась, почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд.

Маледикта стояла с сумкой за плечами, ее меч уже покоился в ножнах, арбалета нигде не было видно. Офицерские погоны на плечах тускло блестели в скудном свете свечей, к груди была приколота черная ленточка.

И взгляд. Холодный взгляд человека, держащего тебя на мушке.

Салли улыбнулась, протягивая сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги.

\- Вот адрес госпожи Торт. Надеюсь, в этот раз ты доберешься до нее без проблем, - Маледикта взяла лист, не сводя глаз с лица Салли. - Была рада встрече.

\- Почему ты никогда не обнажаешь зубы в улыбке? - внезапно спросила она.

Атмосфера в помещении резко похолодала. Даже Фред оторвался от своей кропотливой работы, и теперь просто молча сидел за столом, мечтая исчезнуть.

Салли вздохнула. И улыбнулась снова, продемонстрировав два идеально ровных белых клыка.

\- Так лучше? - спросила она.

Маледикта спокойно кивнула и направилась к выходу.

Салли бросила взгляд на съежившегося Фреда и ее челюсть свело от острого желания кого-то укусить.

Оставалось надеяться, что эти идиоты не съели ее яблоки.

***

Дом госпожи Торт был на границе с Тенями и оказался довольно недалеко от того места, где Маледикта его искала. Дверь открыла невысокая пухлая женщина в черной шляпе, поражающей воображение размером и количеством, кхм, украшений (например, восковые фрукты и чучела птиц: все черного цвета) . Она окинула свою посетительницу расфокусированным взглядом.

\- Как тебе комната, дорогуша? - внезапно спросила она.

Маледикта посмотрела на нее с недоумением.

\- Эмм.. Вы, я так понимаю, госпожа Торт?

На минуту повисла неловкая пауза. Потом с лица госпожи Торт исчезло мечтательное выражение и она тепло улыбнулась.

\- Прости меня, милая. Я, кажется, упоминала в письме, что я медиум? - она откашлялась. - И мое сознание не всегда связано с настоящим...

\- Значит, комната мне понравилась?

\- Я не успела этого увидеть, - госпожа Торт распахнула дверь и сделала приглашающий жест рукой. - Входи, посмотришь.

Стоило Маледикте войти в дом, как ее переполнили запахи: баньши, зомби, упыри... Множество небьющихся сердец. И одно - бьющееся сильно и громко - оборотень. Ну конечно же.

\- Очень уютный чердак, и всего одно окно, с плотно закрывающимися ставнями. Летом там совсем не жарко, правда, зимой достаточно прохладно, но не думаю, что тебя это будет беспокоить...

Госпожа Торт спокойным умиротворяющим голосом продолжала рассказывать о достоинствах комнаты, но Маледикта ее не слушала. Инстинкты словно взбунтовались, по спине тек холодный пот, клыки горели огнем.  
Раньше воздержание давалось ей гораздо легче.

Остановившись на полпути, она вытащила свой портсигар. Госпожа Торт запнулась и посмотрела на нее с неодобрением, но, к счастью, промолчала.

\- Впрочем, не думаю, что боевого солдата беспокоят все эти мелочи.Твоя комната - выше по лестнице, сама крайняя справа, - она бросила недовольный взгляд на сигареты. - Кстати, поговори с господином Гроссмуттерсбергом, он работает на кошерной скотобойне. Надеюсь, он сможет тебе помочь. Всегда пожалуйста.

С этими словами она удалилась.

Маледикта, наконец, зажгла сигарету и глубоко затянулась. Руки сразу перестали дрожать, но потребовалось еще некоторое время, прежде чем она смогла продолжить свой путь наверх.  
Комната оказалась уютной, чистой и очень коричневой, вплоть до скатерти не небольшом столике. Ставни были плотно закрыты, и прохладный полумрак окончательно погасил внезапный приступ. Когда она заметила на столике чашечку с крепким ароматным кофе, ее переполнила благодарность к внимательной хозяйке, - кофе все еще оставался ее любимым напитком, хоть и не спасал больше от жажды крови. Маледикта сняла мундир, оставшись в одной рубахе, села за стол, поднесла чашку к губам и сделала первый глоток.

Город ей нравился - абсурдный, раскованный, вечно неспящий, полный тысяч бьющихся сердец. Даже стойкий неповторимый аромат Анк-Морпорка (никто в здравом уме не решится его повторить) придавал ему какое-то особое очарование. Он был похож на некрасивую, но яркую, жгучую женщину. На Полли.

Только в нем не было места войне.

Маледикта остановилась взглядом на своем мундире. Столько лет службы прошлись по ее гардеробу как святая инквизиция - ничего, кроме формы, в нем не осталось. Но разгуливать по Анк-Морпорку в военном мундире чужой страны не самое разумное решение, а значит, пора было искать другую одежду.  
И работу, чтобы за эту одежду заплатить.

***

Игорь задумчиво полировал свою кружку, пытаясь избавиться от одному ему известных невидимых демонов. Редж обновлял швы на своей правой руке. Ангва бесцельно катала по столу зеленое яблоко. Салли неторопливо пила то мутное коричневое пойло, которое в страже все упорно называли чаем. Все старательно делали вид, что ничего не происходит, и яростные крики, доносящиеся из кабинета командора - их обычное начало дня.

Ангва не выдержала первой.

\- Они там уже час спорят. Вот уж действительно, нашла коса на камень.

От внезапного грохота Редж подпрыгнул и проколол себе палец.

\- Бумаги командорра, - флегматично заметил Игорь. - Наконещ-то его штол будет чишт.

\- Думаешь, он ее возьмет? - спросил Башмак.

\- Вряд ли, - Ангва откусила приличный кусок от своего яблока и скривилась. - Камнелиц не любит вампиров. Он и Салли-то взял, потому что на него надавили.

\- А мне кажется, что возьмет, - вставила свое слово Салли. - Сама подумай, половина наших ребят в слове "рапорт" делает семь ошибок, а тут офицер с богатым опытом службы прямо-таки сваливается на голову...

\- Военный офицер, - заметила волчица. - Все знают, как Ваймс относится к военным.

\- Вамфир, оффицер, военный... - Игорь посмотрел на блестящую кружку и нахмурился, видимо, оставшись недовольным результатом. - Вшё в лучшших тррадищиях штрражи.

Дверь наверху хлопнула, послышались тяжелые шаги Ваймса, а также легкие шаги вампира, услышанные только Салли и Ангвой. Спустившись с лестницы, командор окинул хмурым взглядом своих подчиненных.

\- Знакомьтесь, это Маледикта, с сегодняшнего дня она заступает на испытательный срок в чине младшего сержанта. Салли, закрепляю ее за тобой, проследи, чтобы ей выдали стандартный комплект формы и оружия. Докладывай мне о любых проблемах, поняла? А теперь все за работу.

И ушел, оставив новоиспеченную стражницу наедине с ее коллегами.

В комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая только скрипом тряпки Игоря, продолжавшего безразлично натирать свою кружку до блеска. Салли вздохнула и поднялась из-за стола.

\- Пойдем, - бросила она Маледикте. - Я покажу тебе тут все и объясню основы.

Ангва сочувствующе улыбнулась подруге и снова захрустела яблоком.

\- Здесь у нас раздевалка. И душевые - очень полезная вещь после тяжелой смены, - Салли обернулась к до сих пор молчащей спутнице. - Запирать шкафчики не имеет смысла, хранить в них что-то ценное - тоже. Найдешь у себя осиновый кол или святую воду - не удивляйся, стражники так...

\- ...шутят, - закончила за нее Маледикта. - Я знаю, солдаты тоже любят такие развлечения.

Салли пожала плечами. Знает так знает, ей то что. Интересно, вопрос про зубы был тоже одной из солдатских шуточек? Хотя цепляться по такому поводу к своему же как минимум странно.  
В ней вообще многое было странным, даже раздражающим. И эта странность будила в Салли какой-то нездоровый интерес.

\- Почему Ваймс так резко понизил тебя в звании? - задала она вопрос, занимавший ее все это время.

\- Потому что полицейский и солдат - не одно и то же, - просто ответила Маледикта. - Ты знаешь, где в этом городе можно купить приличную одежду?

Салли почти не удивилась такой быстрой смене темы. Если бы ей пришлось сменить погоны сержанта обратно на нашивки констебля, она бы тоже предпочла об этом не разговаривать.

\- Зависит от того, что ты имеешь в виду под словом "приличный" - то, что хорошо сидит и долго служит, или то, что по карману простому стражнику.

\- Скорее второе. Хотя от первого я бы тоже не отказалась.

Салли задумалась.  
\- Ну, есть пара мест, где можно найти что-то неплохое...

\- Сходишь со мной?

Прервавшись на полуслове, Салли удивленно посмотрела на свою собеседницу.  
Худая, в поношенном мундире, она была слегка выше ее, хотя и явно моложе. На рукаве виднелись старые пятна крови, в спокойных глазах мерцали алые огоньки.

\- Ты явно не похожа на девушку, которая нуждается в обществе подружек, чтобы выбрать себе одежду.

\- А ты не похожа на девушку, у которой есть шанс найти общий язык с оборотнем.

Их глаза снова встретились, алое мерцание во взгляде Маледикты стало насмешливым. Салли улыбнулась.

\- Один - один. Тебе срочно?

\- Честно признаться, да.

\- Тогда сегодня в пять встреть меня на выходе из Псевдополис-ярда.

Маледикта кивнула и Салли прикусила язык, чтобы не засыпать девушку вопросами, поддавшись внезапному потеплению между ними. Врожденное любопытство и рабочие привычки настойчиво требовали информации. Почему она уехала из Борогравии? Почему Анк-Морпорк? Почему стража? Из рассказов Ангвы она поняла, что борогравийцы все как один патриоты и просто живут войной. Целая нация солдат. И все девочки из той давней нашумевшей истории тоже были полны патриотизма.

И вдруг одна из них берет и уезжает в Анк-Морпорк явно с целью остаться здесь надолго. Что-то во всем этом было не так.

\- Ты меня слышишь? Я хочу увидеть стрельбища, - напомнила о себе Маледикта, и Салли очнулась от своих мыслей.

\- Да, конечно, - она заторопилась к выходу. - Пойдем...

***  
Салли потерялась где-то в недрах небольшого захламленного магазинчика, увлекшись разглядыванием всевозможных фасонов платьев, костюмов и прочих тряпок. Место и правда оказалось именно тем, что и было нужно. Тут были собраны вещи для второй носки, подержанные, но все еще в хорошем состоянии: кто-то вырос из своей старой одежды, а выбрасывать было жалко, кто-то выбился из грязи в князи и решил отдать свой старый гардероб. Тут изредка попадалась добротная одежда, но, поскольку ее уже носили, цена была в два раза меньше.  
Люди из Борогравии о таких магазинах даже мечтали: все занашивалось до дыр, потом перешивалось в новое и снова носилось, пока от одежды не останутся одни лохмотья.  
В прочем, в семьях вампиров все было иначе, но она давно уже не часть такой семьи.

_\- ...при всем моем уважении к тебе и твоим заслугам, у нас тут, черт возьми, мирный город, и именно стража этот мир охраняет!  
\- С чего вы взяли, сэр, что я с этим не справлюсь?!  
\- Скажи мне, сколько лет ты провела на фронте?  
\- Ну...  
\- Сколько? Скажи мне точное число!  
\- Девять с половиной лет, не считая перерывы.  
\- Девять чертовых лет! Да моему сыну столько же! Ты действительно думаешь, я способен человеку - нет, вампиру! - восемь лет убивавшему других людей, стоять на страже покоя в моем городе?_

С одной стороны, Ваймс был прав. Одно то, что она так и не смогла расстаться с личным оружием, выходя сегодня из дома, говорит не в ее пользу. И неудачливый воришка, которому она сломала руку, даже не задумавшись. Но куда, в сущности, она могла пойти? Любой работодатель сказал бы ей то же самое, потому что все, что она умела - это воевать.

\- Эй, ты что там стоишь? - Салли вынырнула из лабиринта вешалок с одеждой. - Что-нибудь выбрала?

Маледикта медленно убрала руку от того места, где был спрятан ее арбалет.

\- Не стоит выскакивать так неожиданно, - холодно сказала она.

\- Ах, да, ты же параноик, - Салли пожала плечами и ловко вытащила из кучи одежды белую, почти новую рубашку. - И, так понимаю, ничего даже не посмотрела. Это пойдет?

Маледикта кивнула и повернулась к соседней стойке, делая вид, что разглядывает платья. Чертовы рефлексы, чертов магазин, чертова Салли.

_\- Я ведь тоже хочу мира! Я пришла к вам, потому что я знаю вас! Вы уже один раз помогали мне, я знаю, так помогите еще раз! Я ненавижу просить, но пожалуйста, командор!..  
\- Ты действительно так хочешь быть стражницей?  
\- Да, черт возьми!  
\- И ты считаешь, что справишься с собой?  
\- О чем вы... Я же не человек, чтобы так легко поддаваться соблазну.  
\- Да, к сожалению, не человек. Или к счастью. Ох, как я буду жалеть о своем решении...  
\- Обещаю, что не будете.  
\- Я даю тебе один шанс. Только один, поняла? Оступишься и все закончится в ту же секунду.  
\- Поняла.  
\- И даже не мечтай об офицерском звании раньше времени.  
\- Что?! Но!..  
\- Я не собираюсь позволять тебе отдавать команды другим стражникам. Полицейский это не солдат, и пока ты это не поймешь, разговора об этом быть не может.  
\- Но я понимаю!  
\- Нет, не понимаешь! Ты только вернулась с фронта, Маледикта! У тебя глаза горят при виде крови!  
\- Ну хотя бы сержанта. Рядовой - это слишком.  
\- Не рядовой - младший констебль. Ох, ладно, черт с тобой, будешь сержантом._

С каким трудом она добилась своих офицерских погон! Но она понимала Ваймса - на его месте она бы сама поступила точно также.

\- Слушай, ты какие юбки предпочитаешь? - голос Салли звучал за ее спиной.

Маледикта резко обернулась. Ее напарница держала в руках несколько юбок разного цвета и длины.

\- Я вообще-то предпочитаю штаны.

\- Отлично, я тоже, - Салли двинулась вглубь магазина, Маледикта последовала за ней. - Кстати, зачем ты все-таки меня позвала?

\- Я позвала тебя, потому что никогда не покупала одежду сама - раньше это делала прислуга, а на службе мне ничего не надо было, кроме мундира.

Салли со знанием дела вытаскивала новые и новые брюки и сваливала их на руки безразличной Маледикте.

\- Знаешь, стражника тоже редко увидишь без своих доспехов, - как бы между прочим заметила она, передавая ей летние бриджи.

\- Вы работаете двадцать четыре часа в сутки? - удивилась Маледикта.

\- Официально - нет.

\- А неофициально...

\- В общем, как на войне, - Салли обернулась к ней и улыбнулась.

Искренняя улыбка преобразила ее, сгладив резкие черты почти мальчишеского лица. На несколько мгновений перед Маледиктой предстала не вампир, не сержант, не стражница, а совсем юная девушка со смешинками в глазах. В магазине сразу как будто стало светлее, и внезапное волшебство не исчезло даже когда Салли вернулась к прерванному занятию, разорвав зрительный контакт.  
Маледикта удивленно посмотрела в спину удаляющейся напарнице, с энтузиазмом кладоискателя выискивающей все новые и новые вещи.

\- Похоже, эта работа просто создана для меня, - пробормотала она.

***

Салли явилась в Псевдополис-ярд рано утром хмурая и невыспавшаяся. Кто бы не составлял график дежурств в этом квартале, он явно ее ненавидел - как еще можно объяснить то, что вот уже месяц она выходила в патруль исключительно в первой половине дня? Конечно, что может быть прелестнее прогулки по городским улицам под ласковым летним солнцем, особенно для вампира!  
Ее размышления о несправедливости бытия были прерваны встревоженной Шелли, выскочившей ей на встречу.

\- Привет, ты бы знала, что тут творится! - затараторила гномиха, схватив ее за руку и буквально силком потащив в свою лабораторию. - Такой переполох! Ваймс вернулся от патриция злющий как черт!

\- Так, стоп, - Салли остановилась и и сделала пару шагов назад, чтобы разгорячившаяся подруга не отдавила ей ноги стальными каблуками. - перестань тарахтеть и расскажи все по порядку.

\- Да, прости, конечно, - Шелли сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и тут в комнату ворвалась Ангва.

\- Вот ты где! - воскликнула волчица и встряхнула волосами. - Я тебя уже обыскалась.

\- У меня же смена через полчаса, куда бы я могла пропасть, - Салли все больше недоумевала.

\- Какая смена! Все дежурства отменены, ждем распоряжений Ваймса.

\- Да что здесь происходит?! Кто-нибудь мне объяснит?

Шелли бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону выхода, и Ангва закрыла дверь.  
Гномиха заговорила шепотом.

\- Сегодня Ваймс вернулся из дворца очень рассерженный, позвал к себе Моркоу и долго с ним о чем-то говорил. Всего не знаю, но похоже случилось что-то серьезное и это касается волшебников.

Салли нахмурилась.  
\- Постой, ведь стража как правило не лезет в дела НУ, а НУ не лезет в дела стражи. Или я ошибаюсь?

\- А вот тут начинается самое интересное, - заговорила Ангва. - Я слышала, что у волшебников пропало что-то, и они пытались это скрыть, но Ветинари узнал про это, и настойчиво попросил их прибегнуть к нашей помощи.

\- Да уж, если патриций настойчиво просит, ему сложно отказать, - протянула Салли. - Но что такое важное могло пропасть, чтобы университету потребовалось вмешательство извне, чтобы его найти?

Дверь резко распахнулась, громко ударившись об стену, и на пороге лаборатории появился Ваймс, действительно злой как черт.

\- Салли, Ангва, где вас носило? - он оглядел компанию цепким взглядом. - Соберите весь офицерский и сержантский состав у меня в кабинете. Салли, твоя подопечная не считается.

Вампирша тут же вскинулась.

\- Но сэр!..  
\- Никаких "но". Живо!

Через полчаса они все стояли перед Ваймсом. Командор прошелся взад-вперед по кабинету и посмотрел на своих подчиненных.

\- Я собрал вас здесь, потому что мы в непростой ситуации, и действовать необходимо быстро. Сегодня до меня дошла информация, что от волшебников что-то сбежало, скорее всего, живое, и теперь шляется по Анк-Морпорку, представляя угрозу для горожан.

\- Сэр! - Шелли сделала шаг вперед, чтобы ее было лучше видно. - Но что именно пропало? И разве мы имеем право вмешиваться в дела волшебников?..

\- Вы правы, сержант, как правило они решают свои проблемы внутри Университета без постороннего вмешательства. Но на данный момент их проблема касается всего города, а значит это уже не может обойтись без нашего внимания, - Ваймс сделал паузу и закурил. Выпустив первое кольцо дыма, он заговорил снова. - Что же касается того, что именно мы собираемся искать...

\- Он очень напряжен, - шепнула Ангва Салли. - Мне кажется, это все как-то касается патриция.

Салли нахмурилась.

\- Опять ты со своими теориями?

\- Это не теория! - обиженно зашипела Ангва. - Я чую! Или ты не доверяешь моему носу?

\- Я просто не доверяю выводам, которые ты делаешь, - ответила вампирша.

Кто-то шикнул на девушек и они замолчали.

\- Итак, - продолжил Ваймс. - волшебники вряд ли собираются нам помогать, но официально я ничего возразить им не могу, потому что формально они "оказывают полное содействие следствию". Капитан Моркоу, здесь я рассчитываю на тебя. Сходи к Архиканцлеру, и возьми с собой кого сочтешь нужным. Лучше кого-нибудь из гномов - насколько я знаю, они не восприимчивы к магии. И поспрашивайте людей.

\- Сержант Детрит, выдели небольшую группу людей для охраны дворца - последний раз то, что мы ищем, было замечено именно там.

Тролль отдал честь, и каменная рука с громким звоном ударила по шлему. Ангва с выражением лица "я же говорила!" повернулась к Салли, на что та только закатила глаза.

\- И я хочу, чтобы ты пересмотрел графики дежурств. Удвой их. И с сегодняшнего дня я не хочу видеть на улицах никого из новобранцев в патрулях, вне зависимости от вида и звания. Все всё поняли? - командор дождался ответного "есть сэр!" и сел за свой стол. - Свободны. Салли, задержись.

Когда все покинули его кабинет, Ваймс откинулся на спинку стула и внимательно посмотрел на девушку.

\- Ну так что за теории у Ангвы касательно меня? - с кажущимся безразличием спросил он.

Сердце командора билось тяжело и медленно, выдавая его напряжение. Внезапно доводы волчицы перестали казаться такими уж бессмысленными.

\- Да так, ерунда, сэр, - соврала Салли.

\- Действительно, - Ваймс резко подался вперед. - Тем более, я позвал тебя не за этим. Это касается твоей подопечной.

Салли напряглась.

\- Сэр...

\- Предупреждая все твои вопросы: да, мое распоряжение касается и ее тоже.

\- Но сэр, я не думаю, что...

\- А ты подумай, старший сержант фон Хампединг. По городу уже поползли слухи. Люди напряжены, и ты же знаешь, что они делают в таких случаях: рабочие инструменты - факелы, вилы, мясницкие ножи - становятся опаснее любого меча. Мне не кажется, что это подходящее время для военного офицера, не раз мелькавшего в местных газетах, чтобы выходить на патрулирование.

Салли нахмурилась, но кивнула, соглашаясь. Ваймс усмехнулся, в его глазах сверкнули азартные искры.

\- К тому же, у меня для вас есть персональное задание...

***

Две фигуры в темных плащах стояли в темном переулке у старой каменной стены высотой где-то в семь метров. Сверху она была утыкана металлическими штырями.

\- Ты уверена, что это оно? - с сомнением в голосе спросила Салли.

\- Зуб даю, - длинный клык Маледикты блеснул в темноте. - Это же учебное заведение, так? Значит у него должен быть потайной ход. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю, после трех-то пансионов для благородных девиц.

В доказательство своих слов она вытащила свой кинжал и легко выковыряла тяжелый камень из кладки.

\- О, теперь вижу, - Салли одобрительно кивнула. - Ну что, полетели?

\- Эм... - ее спутница внезапно замялась. - Ты лети, а я так - пешком.

\- В чем проблема? Ты что, не умеешь?

\- Нет, я... - Маледикта нервно сглотнула и отвела глаза. - Я боюсь высоты.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

\- О, вот как, - тон Салли как бы говорил "вампир, который боится летать - обычное дело". - А лезть по стене вверх тебе не страшно?

\- Ну, я хотя бы буду чувствовать опору под ногами.

\- Хорошо. Тогда... понесешь мою одежду?

\- Конечно.

Салли усмехнулась и расстегнула плащ. Ощущение неловкости только усилилось.

Кожа у нее была белая как молоко - в общем, обычная для вампиров. Она мягко сияла в лунном свете, тени ложились на острые скулы, смягчая выражение лица. За всю свою жизнь Маледикта видела очень много голых девушек и достаточно голых вампиров - жизнь в военно-полевых условиях не располагала к уединению. Но никогда чужая нагота не казалась такой абсурдно смущающей.

\- Отвернись пожалуйста, - проговорила стражница.

Когда Маледикта уставилась на стену, за ее спиной раздался ярко выраженный органический звук и воздух наполнился хлопаньем множества маленьких кожистых крыльев. Облако из летучих мышей взмыло вверх, и она, наконец, взглянула на то место, где мгновение назад стояла Салли, подобрала кучку одежды и полезла вверх по "тропе студентов", мысленно проклиная себя за неуместные мысли.

Когда она спустилась с другой стороны, Салли уже ждала ее там, завернувшись в плащ, который она сбросила ей со стены. Как и ожидалось, они оказались в маленьком внутреннем дворике прямо напротив небольшой деревянной двери. Если Маледикта что-то и понимала в волшебниках, то это должен был быть вход с кухни. И действительно, они оказались в теплой просторной комнате, окруженные со всех сторон печами, кастрюлями, подносами с пирогами. В такой поздний час кухня пустовала, и только одна-единственная молодая кухарка что-то готовила, повернувшись к ним спиной, и от ее кастрюли шли волнительные запахи вкусной домашней еды. К счастью, вампиры передвигаются очень тихо, а девушка была очень занята, так что они добрались до двери в коридор незамеченными.

Университет нежился в ночной тишине, как в горячей ванне. Из-за закрытых дверей доносилось сладкое посапывание волшебников, сопровождаемое тиканьем часов и потрескиванием скопившейся за день магии. Стражницы проходили комнату за комнатой, пытаясь отыскать покои Архиканцлера.

Через час безрезультатных поисков Салли остановилась. Маледикта недоуменно уставилась ей в спину.

\- Ты понимаешь, что университет существует сразу в нескольких измерениях?! - в отчаянии прошептала она. - Мы не можем просто проверять каждую дверь, надеясь наткнуться на нужную!

\- Значит, должен быть другой способ. Предлагаешь спросить у прохожих?

\- Вообще-то я рассчитывала найти его по сердцебиению. Но их так много!

Решение возникло в голове Маледикты мгновенно. Ох, и много потом курить придется...

\- Стой, успокойся, - она сжала плечо напарницы и развернула ее к лицом к себе. - ты помнишь, как бьется его сердце?

\- Конечно помню, но какая от этого польза...

\- Подумай о нем. Воспроизведи в своих мыслях.

Их взгляды пересеклись, и Маледикта призвала на помощь свои инстинкты. Ночная тишина сомкнулась над ней, как воды океана, но тут же расступилась, и в ее ушах забился ровный, здоровый пульс Наверна Чудакулли.

\- Пошли, - она схватила Салли за руку и потянула за собой. - Я знаю, куда нам идти.

***

\- Здесь, - Маледикта приложила ухо к двери и кивнула сама себе. - Да, это он.

Салли молча перехватила ее руку и покачала головой.

\- Что-то не так, - сказала она одними губами.

Девушка замерла и подобралась, как будто готовилась к атаке. В темноте ее глаза полыхали красным, как фонари над воротами гильдии белошвеек.  
Салли нахмурилась. Все это были очень, очень плохие знаки. И если эта глупая девчонка продолжит вести себя так беспечно, их заметит еще кто-то. Например, Ваймс.

\- Да, я слышу это, похоже на пение тетивы, - прошептала Маледикта с непонятным восхищением.

"Пение", надо же. Безумие какое-то.

\- Знаешь, говорят, Архиканцлер раньше любил поохотиться, - вслух прокомментировала Салли.

\- Видимо, на незваных гостей. Думаешь, там ловушка?

\- Вполне возможно за дверью нас поджидает взведенный арбалет. Мы можем попробовать увернуться... - она задумалась на секунду, прикидывая шансы. - Но выстрел непременно его разбудит.

\- Не разбудит, если попадет во что-то достаточно мягкое, - Маледикта развернулась к ней и осмотрела придирчивым взглядом. - Мне, пожалуй, понадобится твой плащ.

Салли передала ей требуемое и после, недоумевая, смотрела, как вампирша скинула и свой плащ тоже и скрутила теплую плотную ткань в большой ком.

\- А теперь по моей команде открывай дверь, и будем надеяться на мою удачу.

Салли хотела бы возразить, но, подумав, решила, что терять все равно нечего. Тем более, убежать от тяжелых на подъем волшебников они всегда сумеют. Она сжала дверную ручку и, дождавшись разрешающего кивка со стороны Маледикты, резко распахнула дверь.

Послышался тихий щелчок спущенной тетевы, и Салли вздрогнула всем телом. В глубине открытой комнаты богатырский храп сменился скрипом кровати, и все затихло.

В тряпичном коме, зажатом в выброшенных вперед руках Маледикты, поблескивал кончик болта.

\- Я моргнула, - дрожащим голосом пробормотала она. - В самый ответственный момент. Черт.

Салли сползла по стенке, сотрясаясь от беззвучного истерического смеха.

Успокоившись, они прокрались в кабинет Архиканцлера, замирая, когда храп из спальни приобретал угрожающие оттенки. Через полчаса поисков в живописно раскиданных по всей плоскости апартаментов свитков и документов Салли наткнулась на промасленный листок, на котором было схематично нарисовано нечто, похожее на животное (овал, от него отходят шесть черточек, сверху - маленький улыбающийся круг). Подпись внизу гласила "ПРОПАЛ ВАЖНЫЙ ОБЪЕКТ. НАШЕДШИЙ ПОЛУЧИТ ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЙ ДОСТУП НА КУХНЮ. АРХИКАНЦЛЕР Н.ЧУДАКУЛЛИ". Еще ниже было накорябано острым мелким почерком "доступ только на полгода". Больше ничего найти не удалось.

 

Когда они выбрались из Университета, город был окутан глухой тьмой, предшествующей утренним сумеркам. Они шли молча, пока Маледикта не остановилась у высокого железного забора, окружавшего сады Патриция.

\- Ну давай, - сказала она, прикуривая. - Что ты хочешь мне сказать?

\- Жажда заставляет нервничать от чужих взглядов, да? - усмехнулась Салли.

\- В чем я прокололась?

\- Почти во всем. Хотя, я знала, на что смотреть. Чутье, глаза, реакции, еще и нервозность после... Список можно продолжать.

\- Слушай, я не люблю оправдываться, да и не вижу смысла. Тебе...

\- Не понять. Очень хорошая отговорка. Свалишь все на войну?

В наступившей за этими словами тишине было слышно, как где-то вдалеке стучат по мостовой ботинки еще не уснувших (или уже вставших) горожан.

\- Сколько лет ты не пила кровь? - наконец раздался хриплый голос Маледикты.

\- Больше пятнадцати, - Салли пожала плечами, как будто это была сущая ерунда.

\- Но ведь черноленточники - это молодая организация.

\- Мне не нужна была ленточка, чтобы бросить, - она посмотрела на едва различимый силуэт вампирши. Огонек ее сигареты тлел во тьме.

\- Но почему?

\- Ты еще спроси Ангву, почему она вегетарианка.

\- Мне всегда казалось, что это просто часть нас... - тихие задумчивые интонации собеседницы действовали на Салли как сочное яблоко - успокаивающе.

\- Тогда почему ты снова надела черную ленточку? - спросила она.

Последовала новая пауза, только теперь она уже не звенела от напряжения, переполненная удивительным чувством разделенной на двоих тайны.

\- Знаешь, когда мы с моей подругой прятались в лесу, я даже радовалась внезапно обострившимся инстинктам. Мне казалось, что я могу это контролировать, если пить по чуть-чуть и только не у своих, а потом... В какой-то момент грань между своими и чужими стирается и ты внезапно обнаруживаешь себя вцепившимся в горло собственного солдата.

\- Ну вот, ты сама ответила на свой вопрос.

Предрассветный туман скользил по улицам, и стук каблуков как будто следовал за ним. Подозрительно частый стук.

\- Слушай... - пробормотала Салли. - А сколько ног было на том рисунке?

Девушки переглянулись и ринулись на звук. Нырнув в соседнюю подворотню, они увидели огромную черную фигуру, как будто плывущую в тумане. Существо резко развернулось к ним навстречу, издало что-то похожее клекот, все подобралось, резко подпрыгнуло...  
И исчезло точкой в небе.

\- Черт его побери! - невнятно выругалась Маледикта, задрав голову вверх. - Что это было?

\- Что бы это ни было, мы его уже не догоним, - рассудила Салли. - Пошли, надо доложить командору.

 

***

Шелли крутилась по лаборатории, изредка останавливаясь и делая пометки в своей тетрадке. В мензурках и колбах всевозможных размеров, соединенных стеклянными трубочками, что-то кипело, шипело и булькало.  
Изредка в лабораторию заглядывали другие гномы - поглядеть на коленки, выглядывающие из-под кожаной юбки штатного алхимика, но Шелли была так занята, что не замечала их. Она создавала мазь против блошиных укусов.

В дверном проеме появилась Ангва, подождала, пока хозяйка лаборатории обратит на нее внимание, но, не дождавшись, многозначительно кашлянула. Гномиха, наконец, обернулась и посмотрела на гостью.

\- Ангва! Приве...

Случайный прохожий, оказавшийся под окнами лаборатории в тот момент, за несколько секунд уверовал в Ома, Оффлера и даже Афроидиоту и стал глух на одно ухо.

Утро в Псевдополис-ярде началось со взрыва.

 

\- Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, - начала Салли, осторожно выравнивая ножницами порядком обгоревшую бороду Шелли.- Почему ты выбрала именно эту профессию?

\- Потому что она у меня действительно получается, - пробормотала гномиха.

Вампирша переглянулась со все еще бледной Ангвой, но промолчала.

\- А куда исчез командор? - перевела она разговор в более мирное русло.

\- О, ты не знаешь? - удивилась Шелли. - У него встреча с Чудакулли во дворце патриция. Собирается надрать бородатым задницы за укрытие важной информации под чутким руководством молчаливо одобряющего Ветинари. Гигантская кровососущая блоха, прыгающая по городу! Надо было скрыть такое!

\- Молчаливо одобряющего? - переспросила Ангва. - Ну значит до вечера его можно не ждать.

Шелли недоумевающе посмотрела на волчицу, но та только усмехнулась, никак не прокомментировав свои слова.

\- А где твоя подопечная? - спросила вампиршу уже оправившаяся гномиха.

Салли вздохнула.

...После того, как они доложили обо всем Ваймсу и поделились своими идеями, он похвалил их (если довольный кивок можно считать похвалой) и отстранил от задания, после чего сразу же позвал к себе Моркоу, лишив их любой возможности оспорить его решение. Она ожидала, что Маледикта отреагирует болезненно, и в принципе, так оно и было. Но только вместо того, чтобы злиться, возмущаться и вообще как-то выражать свое неодобрение, она замкнулась и любые попытки Салли разговорить ее сразу же пресекала. Они не поссорились, однако то внезапное чувство доверия, которое возникло, пока они пробирались по темным коридорам НУ, исчезло.

\- У нее сегодня выходной, - после минутной задержки ответила Салли.

\- Ох, я даже не помню, когда у меня в последний раз был выходной, - Ангва сладко потянулась. - Мы с Моркоу только на работе и видимся!

Заметив блеск любопытства в маленьких глазках Шелли, Салли мысленно застонала. Ну вот, сейчас опять начнется: гномиха будет выпытывать личные подробности у Ангвы, а та будет, хмурясь, отнекиваться, но потом все-таки все выложит как есть, вызвав у Шелли новый приступ восторга. Как будто ей не хватало любовных романов, которые она прячет в своем столе, ну правда.  
Салли очень любила своих подруг, но иногда ей хотелось чего-то совсем другого.

Внезапно ей вспомнилось, как задрожали ее колени, когда она сжала ручку двери в кабинет Архиканцлера и взгляд Маледикты, когда она поймала болт: дикий коктейль из удивления, страха и радости. И тонкая струйка сигаретного дыма в непроглядной тьме...  
И ее равнодушный офицерский взгляд сегодня. Снова.

***

Сумерки опустились на улицы Анк-Морпорка, прогнав тяжелую вязкую жару, и люди начали наполнять город шумом и весельем.

Мощеная дорога под ногами Маледикты жила своей жизнью, извиваясь и расплываясь, заставляя ее спотыкаться на ровном месте. Стены домов то раздвигались, и девушке казалось, что она вышла из грязного проулка на площадь, то сжимались, вселяя твердую уверенность, что еще чуть-чуть и ее раздавят.  
Маледикта была мертвецки пьяна. Прямо как в старые времена, когда они с Полли отмечали очередную победу в окружении "их мальчиков". Или как два года назад - когда она приехала в свой полк в мундире младшего лейтенанта и Полли посмотрела на нее как на врага.

А все почему? А все потому, что впервые за два года после Полли ей приснились не худые, мозолистые от сабли руки с выступающими косточками на запястьях, а красные как кровь поцелуи черноволосой стражницы, похожей на мальчика-подростка. Еще и от дела отстранили. 

В общем, не срослось у Маледикты со спокойной жизнью в Анк-Морпорке.

Вампирша пьяно покачнулась и прислонилась спиной к стене, пытаясь успокоить подступившую к горлу тошноту. Не помогло. Она задрала голову вверх и звезды на ее глазах заскакали, как молодые козочки, по темно-фиолетовым небесным полям, а потом и вовсе закружились калейдоскопом. Вцепившись рукой в стену, Маледикта резко согнулась и ее вырвало.

Выпрямлялась она очень медленно и осторожно, пытаясь сдержать настойчивые порывы желудка повторить пройденное, и, наверное только поэтому фигуру огромной блохи, завернутой в непонятный балахон и с необъятной шляпой на голове она увидела вполне отчетливо и в единственном экземпляре. Дальше все произошло за считанные секунды: Маледикта вытащила арбалет и выпустила стрелу и одновременно с этим монстр подскочил, испуганно запищав. Болт со звоном вонзился в стену там, где секунду назад мелькнули длинные лапки с жесткими хитиновыми шипами.

\- Мне бы такую реакцию, - восхищенно вздохнула вампирша и кинулась следом за блохой.

Насекомое не успело далеко ускакать - Маледикта догнала его через три поворота в темном тупике, даже не смотря на то, что все плыло перед ее все еще пьяным взглядом и мостовая выскальзывала из-под ног. Остановившись перед съежившимся существом, вампирша согнулась, пытаясь отдышаться, и снова услышала испуганный клекот. Подняв глаза, она заметила, что монстр поджимал под себя правую лапу, явно боясь на нее наступить.

Пьяное сознание Маледикты сигналило всеми цветами радуги, что что-то не так, но она поняла эти сигналы только когда железный болт уютно лег в желоб и натянулась тетива.

\- Ты же меня боишься больше, чем я тебя, - удивленно пробормотал один из самых наблюдательных офицеров Борогравийской армии.

Широкополая шляпа качалась на голове блохи под легким ночным ветерком. Тихий клекот звучал почти жалобно.

\- Что мне с тобой делать?.. - Маледикта вздохнула и провела рукой по и так растрепанным волосам. - И где ты умудрился лапу сломать? Ну ладно, пошли, хоть перебинтую тебя.

В глупых глазах блохи засквозило понимание, что убивать ее не собираются, даже наоборот, и после секундного раздумья она осторожно последовала за странной самкой человека с небьющимся сердцем, нетвердой походкой шагающей в сторону улицы Вязов.

***

Найти комнату оборотня было легко - от нее за милю несло псиной и дверная ручка была расположена как раз так, чтобы волку было удобно за нее зацепиться. Маледикта постучала в дверь и, не дождавшись ответа, распахнула ее.  
Ей предстала старший сержант Ангва во всей своей обнаженной красе, лихорадочно пытавшаяся прикрыться простыней. Молодая луна насмешливо заглядывала в раскрытое окно. Да, окно - Маледикта сосредоточилась на нем, пока Ангва поспешно одевалась. Кому интересно разглядывать красивую голую женщину, когда снаружи такая удивительная ночь, неправда ли?   
Почему-то ей даже не пришло в голову просто выйти из чужой комнаты, в которую она ворвалась без спроса.

Наконец стражница привела себя в порядок и недовольно буркнула:

\- Ну что тебе срочно понадобилось, что ты явилась сюда в такое время?

Маледикта отвела скучающий взгляд от окна.

\- Мне нужно связаться с Салли, срочно.

\- И чего ты хочешь от меня? - Ангва злилась и от злости рычала даже в тех звуках, где это казалось бы, невозможно.

Вампирше сразу вспомнились строптивые сержанты, бесившиеся, когда им приходилось отчитываться перед "какой-то девицой в юбке", пусть и с лейтенантскими погонами.

\- Насколько я знаю, - спокойно и медленно проговорила она, наблюдая, как девчонка закипает от каждого ее слова. - У вас есть свои пути сообщения, в которые меня еще не посвящали. Поэтому я буду тебе очень благодарна за помощь.

\- Сержант Салли скорее всего сейчас патрулирует улицы и вряд ли она покинет пост только ради этого. Так что твое срочное дело подождет до утра, - отрезала Ангва.

Волосы на ее голове встали дыбом, ногти, вцепившиеся в ткань домашнего платья, отросли. Наверное, запах обнаглевшего вампира будоражил ей нервы.  
Маледикта развлекалась вовсю.

\- Я думаю, она в состоянии решить, что достойно ее срочного внимания, а что нет.

\- А я думаю, что ты забываешь, что ты уже не офицер. И твой приказной тон здесь неуместен!

\- О каком приказном тоне идет речь, старший сержант Ангва? Я лишь вежливо попросила. И поверь мне, я никогда не забываю о том, кто я. А ты помнишь о том, кто ты?

\- Если вы сейчас вцепитесь друг другу в горло, я буду должна Реджу десять долларов, - раздалось за их спинами. - Избавьте меня от столь напрасных трат.

Ангва и Маледикта резко обернулись и удивленно уставились на стоящую в дверях Салли.

\- Нет, Ангва, я не дежурю сегодня, - спокойно продолжила она. - И поэтому решила заглянуть к тебе на огонек и заодно проведать "свою подопечную". Но вы похоже без меня не скучали.

Салли сложила руки на груди и слегка наклонила голову, все в ее позе выражало неодобрение. Узкие губы сжались, маленькая черная прядка упала на лоб, и Маледикта решила, что еще немного и ее взгляд из превратится из изучающего в неприличный. Черт.

\- Я не хочу устраивать здесь совсем детский сад и просить вас извиниться или пожать друг другу руки. Мне будет достаточно того, что впредь вы будете сдерживаться в подобных ситуациях.

Худая рука с длинными пальцами плавно поднялась и убрала мешающуюся прядку за ухо. Маледикта в срочном порядке вернулась к созерцанию вида из окна.  
Не тут-то было. Та самая рука прикоснулась к ее плечу, послав волну мурашек.

\- О чем ты хотела со мной поговорить?

\- Это лучше показать, - Маледикта дернулась в сторону от Салли, заставив ее нахмуриться. - Ты хотела "заглянуть на огонек" к Ангве, так? Ну так вперед. А перед уходом поднимись ко мне.

И она поспешно покинула комнату, мысленно перебирая весь свой богатый запас ругательств.

Салли и Ангва недоуменно смотрели ей вслед.

***

Блоха сидела в своем расшитом звездами рваном балахоне в огромном кресле, которое Маледикта выпросила у госпожи Торт специально для своего неожиданного гостя, и выбирала ягоды из пирога с изюмом. Пустое блюдо из-под яблочного покоилось на столе.

Хозяйка квартиры висела на балке в незастегнутом мундире вниз головой, курила и думала. Сизый дым плыл по комнате, переплетаясь со стойким запахом виски, и выходил наружу через приоткрытое окно.

Именно такая картина предстала перед вошедшей Салли. Ее растерянный взгляд переходил от Маледикты, спокойно дымящей вверх ногами, на существо, прекратившее поглощать пирог и теперь испуганно уставившееся на нее, кажется, глазами.

\- Хорошо, что я отговорила Ангву идти со мной, - пробормотала она.

\- Это точно, - Маледикта выдохнула облачко дыма и, прицелившись, выбросила бычок в окно. - Хочешь пирог? Я притащила много и все еще не верю, что он съест их все.

Монстр расслабился и заработал челюстями, приканчивая новую порцию изюминок.

\- Сразу видно, что оно росло у волшебников... - брякнула Салли первое, что пришло в голову. - Ах, да, пироги. Он что, правда не сосет кровь?

\- Ну да. Помнишь, Ваймс говорил, что волшебники привезли его с ИКСов, чтобы создать... как ее там... ах, да, переносную сеть. Типа, во время прыжка лапки блохи что-то там колеблют, кажется магию, передавая сигнал и бла-бла-бла...

\- Ну да, и не кровью же ее кормить, вот и приучили к пирогам, - Салли слабо улыбнулась, все еще находясь в шоке.

Маледикта спрыгнула с балки, на которой висела, схватила свою напарницу за руку и подвела к креслу, где сидел загадочный результат магических экспериментов. Существо подняло на них то, что у огромных блох считается глазами, и тихо заклекотало.

\- Смотри, он же совсем безобидный! - чужая рука сжимала запястье Салли слишком сильно, но она не обращала на это никакого внимания, разглядывая монстра перед ней. - Альфи, не дергайся, она тебя не обидит. Вот, смотри, что он умеет!

Внезапно Маледикта вытащила из мундира губную гармошку и начала играть. Монстр, названный Альфи, внезапно встрепенулся и заклекотал громче, заставив Салли сделать несколько шагов назад, потом выпрыгнул из кресла и застучал лапами, слегка приволакивая больную правую. Только через несколько минут до нее дошло, что Альфи танцует.

Салли посмотрела на вампира, самозабвенно наигрывающего на гармошке какую-то явно солдатскую мелодию, потом на огромную блоху, одетую как волшебник, танцующую посреди комнаты, и почувствовала, что не может сдерживать нервное хихиканье. Буквально через минуту хихиканье переросло в откровенный хохот.

Маледикта перестала играть и взглянула на бьющуюся в истерике вампиршу.

\- И что тебя так рассмешило? - в ее голосе послышались обиженные нотки.

\- Нет, я... просто ты... гармошка... танцующая блоха...Альфи... - Салли глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться, и вытерла выступившие от смеха слезы. - Прости, но это все слишком абсурдно даже для меня.

Альфи стоял за Маледиктой огромной черной тенью, как верный страж. Девушка равнодушно пожала плечами.

\- А я уже собиралась пригласить тебя присоединиться.

В приоткрытое окно заглянула луна, и в ее свете луны лицо Маледикты на секунду показалось почти детским. Позолоченные нашивки тускло блестели, красный огонек в глазах горел рубиновыми всполохами, но перед ней как будто стоял всего лишь худой расстроенный подросток с встрепанными волосами.

Салли поиграла было в прятки с собственной совестью, но тут же сдалась.

\- Кто сказал, что я откажусь?..

***

Альфи довольно заурчал, когда Салли притащила ему еще один пирог и заклацал челюстями.

\- И все-таки нам стоит сказать командору, - заметила она. - Ваймс адекватный, хоть по нему и не скажешь.

\- Нет, не стоит, - отрезала Маледикта.

\- Почему ты ему так не доверяешь?

\- Я не доверяю рупертам в принципе.

\- Но ты одна из них!

\- Была одной из них. И именно поэтому не доверяю.

Салли закатила глаза на такое упрямство.

\- А мне кажется, ты просто мстишь ему.

\- Не без этого, - Маледикта усмехнулась и тут же посерьезнела. Сделав паузу, она повернулась к стражнице и впилась в нее напряженным взглядом. - Салли, пожалуйста. Для меня это важно.

Она не хотела соглашаться. Укрытие такой важной информации от начальника, у которого нюх на ложь как у собаки, грозило большими проблемами. Как минимум можно будет распрощаться с сержантскими нашивками, как максимум - искать новую работу. Идти на такой риск ради неуравновешенной ненадежной девицы с арбалетом в потайном кармане и алым блеском в глазах?

Салли кивнула, и от облегчения в чужих глазах в груди разлилось теплое непонятное чувство.

\- Я была уверена, что ты из тех, кто первым делом стреляет, а потом думает.

\- Так я и выстрелила, но он убежал. А потом я начала думать.

\- Ты выстрелила и промахнулась? Не может быть.

\- Я была пьяна. На ногах еле держалась. Хотя, не будь он огромным прыгучим насекомым, я бы точно попала в цель.

\- Точно, от тебя же пахнет виски.

\- А еще укипаловкой, текилой, ромом и портвейном.

\- О боги...

\- Это называется "пьян как сержант". Но я уже успела слегка протрезветь.

\- С чего ты вдруг напилась? Неужели из-за Ваймса?

\- Не-ет. Просто мне приснился сон.

\- Всего лишь сон? Или это о войне?

\- Скорее, о маловероятном будущем. К сожалению.

\- Еще осталось?

\- Хочешь присоединиться?

\- Почему бы и нет.

Бутылки одна за одной выстроились вряд. Последняя с легким звоном приземлилась прямо на крае стола.  
Салли налила себе виски и пригубила чуть-чуть. Маледикта отпила какое-то неведомое пойло прямо из горла.

\- Знаешь, звать тебя Маледиктой очень длинно.

\- Ну, мое имя нельзя видоизменить до панибратского "Салли".

Снова зазвенели бутылки, сладкая пряность рома наполнила нутро Салли, и она пьяно улыбнулась своей собеседнице.

\- Но есть же сокращение, да?

"Надо будет задать вопрос, почему она так часто отводит глаза", - подумала Салли, делая новый глоток. От Маледикты пахло смущением, и это забавляло.

-... Мал. Можешь звать меня Мал.

\- Мал... Мал... Коротко, емко, слегка по-мальчишески. Мне нравится. - Имя прокатилось по горлу мягким шариком, и Салли поймала долгий взгляд Маледикты. Пьяные инстинкты вяло закопошились, почувствовав в сидящем напротив вампире ярко выраженное влечение, и Салли улыбнулась. - И знаешь, что-то мне подсказывает, что будущее тебя удивит.

 

Они пили, и пили, и пили, разговаривая обо всем на свете. Альфи хрустел пирогом, пританцовывая здоровой лапой под одному ему слышную мелодию.  
А потом сознание Салли отключилось.

Очнулась она в огромном кресле в квартирке Маледикты с четким чувством, что что-то не так и она не там, где должна быть. Вдруг на глаза попался брошенный на пол кивер, и воспоминания о предыдущей ночи, переходящей в утро, выстроились перед ней в одну череду: вот Мал рассказывала что-то про войну и про повадки девушек в благородных пансионах, и они хохотали, пугая нервных соседей; вот Салли узнала тайну имени "Альфи" - оказывается, это от имени Альфредо - так звали дедушку Мал, любившего танцы всей душой; вот они устроили набег на пекарню, потому что пироги предсказуемо закончились; вот они выяснили, что виолончель неплохо звучит с губной гармошкой и решили устроить концерт на крыше. Вот... внезапные пьяные поцелуи. Салли вздрогнула, когда из недр ее памяти всплыла слишком четкая картинка. 

Она неосознанно облизнулась и, почувствовав алый привкус чужих губ, порадовалась, что вампиры не умеют краснеть. И вспомнила жаркий шепот Мал: что-то про "сон в руку".

О. О! Чертчертчертчертчерт!

Салли подскочила на месте, и оглянулась, но хозяйки нигде не было. Сдержав постыдный вздох облегчения, она собрала свои вещи и на цыпочках покинула дом госпожи Торт.

Что теперь делать она совершенно не представляла.

***

Маледикта шла по узким улочкам недалеко от скотобоен рядом с невысоким интеллигентного вида зомби (кажется, его звали Редж) и задумчиво грызла соломинку. Ваймс наконец-то смягчился и разрешил ей выходить в патруль, и она с облегчением сменила брюки и рубашку на стандартное обмундирование, сразу вселившее в нее уверенность и чувство причастности. И теперь Анк-Морпорк со всей томностью раскованной потасканной красавицы раскрывался перед ней, как перед хозяйкой, и это не шло ни в какое сравнение с пьяными прогулками по ночным улицам. Было удивительно, как быстро этот безумный город принял ее всю, целиком, и теперь Маледикта легкой походкой стражника (Редж объяснил, что это называется следовать) входила в совершенно новый и в то же время как будто знакомый с детства мир.

Оставалось одно "но".  
Салли. Старший сержант Салиция фон Хампединг, ее узкие кисти рук, цепкие длинные пальцы, пьяный взгляд и сладкие поцелуи-полуукусы.

В ту же ночь ей снова приснилась Полли, но она впервые не произнесла ни слова, только стояла и смотрела осуждающе, качая головой. А потом и вовсе ушла - только осталось ощущение легкого весеннего запаха от ее русых волос. Проснулась Маледикта рано и очень внезапно, как будто в ее сознании кто-то включил свет, и первым делом наткнулась взглядом на Салли, сладко посапывающую в необъятном кресле. На ее лице застыло выражение искреннего удивления, совершенно несвойственное для вампиров, и след от поцелуя темным цветком распускался на белой шее.

Маледикта всего лишь вышла попросить госпожу Торт о паре чашечек ее волшебного кофе. Когда она вернулась, квартира уже была пуста.

Когда они встретились в Ярде перед ночной сменой, повисла мучительно неловкая пауза. На красивом лице Салли большими сияющими буквами было написано "Я СДЕЛАЛА ГЛУПОСТЬ", что сразу же все объяснило. В общем-то, все стало и так очевидно еще тем утром, но Маледикта всегда надеялась на лучшее даже под градом вражеских стрел с раненными на руках, а уж в Анк-Морпорке, "гораде тысичи сюрпризов", сам черт велел не отчаиваться.  
Ан нет. Велел.

Она не стала ничего выяснять, просто поздоровалась как обычно и с того момента между ними установился хрупкий нейтралитет, поддерживаемый общей тайной и своеобразным пактом о ненападении.

Густой запах вечера пятницы доносился из каждой приоткрытой двери, будь то дом или таверна, Редж что-то увлеченно рассказывал о борьбе с видизмом и новом свободном обществе, а Маледикта шла легкой походкой стражника по грязной мостовой и дышала Анк-Морпорком - единственной женщиной, которая ее полюбила и приняла.

***

Салли висела на балке на чердаке Псевдаполис-Ярда и считала летучих мышей, пытаясь перехватить хотя бы немного сна между дежурствами. Метафизические мыши пищали и кусались, но считать себя не давали.

Она была зла. И эта злость заполняла ее тяжелой густой лавой, вот-вот готовой вырваться наружу и взорвать все к чьей-то там матери. Еще бы знать причину ее паршивого настроения... Хотя, причина была известна: она находилась двумя этажами ниже, курила свои едкие сигареты и предавалась воспоминаниям о былых деньках и фронтовой жизни вместе с Фредом Колоном. Тем самым Фредом Колоном, который несколько недель назад позеленел от ужаса, узнав, что буйную борогравийку-вампиршу приняли на службу в стражу.

Салли недовольно поежилась и слегка сдвинулась вправо, устраиваясь поудобнее. Сон категорически не шел.

У людей принято считать, что вся привлекательность вампиров, их неповторимый стиль - это просто часть их природы. В семье фон Хампединг были уверены, что то, что делает вампира вампиром, - это воспитание. Еще её покойно уснувшая прабабушка, любившая в молодости порезвиться в людских деревнях ясными ночами, изо дня в день повторяла своей правнучке, что люди слабы и подвержены соблазнам, и каждый из них на самом деле просто мечтает, чтобы его укусило такое прекрасное, совершенное создание, как вампир, поэтому не стоит опускаться до их уровня. "Ты - вампир, ты выше этого" - под таким девизом проходила ее жизнь, она впитала это с первым глотком крови, и даже теперь, когда она оказалась среди людей, которые не знают даже слова "метафизический", а кровь, которую она могла себе позволить, была исключительно животного происхождения, планка "выше этого" оставалась для нее главным критерием оценки.

Маледикта была другая. Она несла свою вампирью сущность, как будто это был мундир - легко, непринужденно и естественно, не пугаясь дыр от стрел и пятен крови. Она несла ее так, будто все время может снять ее с себя и повесить на гвоздь, а пока можно и пощеголять, похвастаться, поблестеть красным светом голодных глаз.  
Она вела себя так, будто это было платье королевы и саван мертвеца одновременно. И на следующий день после той злополучной ночи с алым привкусом поцелуев она лишь рассеянно улыбнулась.

Салли вздохнула, отчаявшись насчитать хотя бы десяток летучих мышей и не отвлечься на посторонние мысли, и легко соскользнула с балки, приземлившись по-кошачьи мягко на обе ноги. Где-то внизу неторопливо гудели голоса, и среди них сердитый голос Ваймса бил по барабанным перепонкам, как молот по наковальне.

\- Если вы не в состоянии справиться с собственной трусостью, то это ваши проблемы! - Салли спустилась вниз именно тогда, когда гнев командора достиг своего апогея. - Вас приняли в стражу, а значит вы возьмете свои страхи в кулак и засунете их себе туда, куда солнце не светит, И ПЕРЕСТАНЕТЕ СЕЯТЬ ПАНИКУ СРЕДИ НАСЕЛЕНИЯ!

Судя небольшой группе незнакомых лиц, стоящих напротив командора, отчитывали именно их. Салли могла бы поспорить, что Ваймс сам увидел их сегодня впервые. И это будет последний раз, когда хоть один новичок проскользнет мимо его внимания - чего-чего, а ответственности ему всегда было не занимать.

\- Всем ясно? - тем временем продолжал он. - И если такое повторится еще раз, то можете попрощаться с этой работой раз и навсегда. Свободны.

Салли усмехнулась, глядя за нервными кивками несчастных новичков, и уже собиралась проследовать в столовую, чтобы заварить себе чашечку чаю, но Ваймс окликнул ее:

\- Салли, - вампирша обернулась. - Пойдем, поговорим.

Салли прошла в захламленный кабинет Ваймса и закрыла за собой дверь. Командор присел на край стола и достал сигару.

\- Как ты думаешь, зачем я тебя позвал?

\- Поговорить? - Салли пожала плечами, но, заметив, как нахмурился командор, решила, что не время разыгрывать дурочку. - Это касается Маледикты, верно?

\- Именно. Помнишь, я просил тебя приглядывать за нашей новой стражницей и докладывать мне обо всем подозрительном? - дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Ваймс продолжил: - Так вот, с тех пор я не получал от тебя никаких новостей, из чего я могу сделать два вывода: либо тебе нечего рассказать, либо ты забыла это сделать. Есть еще третий вариант, где ты скрываешь от меня важную информацию... Но лично мне он кажется совсем невероятным.

Глаза командора говорили обратное: он явно чувствовал, что Салли что-то утаивает.

\- Сэр, я действительно ничего особенного не заметила, - ответила стражница, спокойно встретив его цепкий взгляд.

\- Вот как... - протянул Ваймс задумчиво. - Тогда давай я поделюсь с тобой тем, что заметил я, наблюдая за вами. Знаешь, говорят, что все познается в сравнении. И если сравнивать нашу борогравийку с тобой, да и с другими вампирами, то невольно заметишь некоторые различия.

\- Думаю, если бы эти различия были бы существенны, я бы сообщила вам, сэр, - холодно заметила Салли.

\- Да, конечно... И все-таки, скажи мне, почему ее никогда не мучает жажда? Ты все время грызешь свои яблоки и бываешь крайне раздражительна, если у тебя нет доступа к ним, представителю Лиги Джону Смиту вообще противопоказано волноваться, да даже Отто временами как с цепи срывается. Однако нашей юной Маледикте жажда нипочем, а ее сила и реакции лучше, чем у любого черноленточника, что я встречал. Я даже не говорю о том, что ее алый взгляд напугает в темноте кого угодно... А я, между прочим, прекрасно помню, как тяжело давалось ей воздержание девять лет назад. И вот что мне интересно, старший сержант, такие перемены - в порядке вещей?

"Что-то вы не заметили, что она дымит похлеще вас, командор" - подумала Салли, но не стала говорить это вслух, потому что, по правде сказать, она не знала точно, когда Мал нарушила Обет и сколько лет это продолжалось, а с Ваймса станется принять легкое сомнение в голосе за полновесную улику.

\- Ты, похоже, не придала этому большого значения, - продолжил командор. - Но все же, я бы хотел убедиться, что нам действительно не о чем беспокоиться. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы заглянуть к ней на огонек и просто поговорить?

Салли машинально кивнула, не слишком следя за нитью разговора, и тут же в ужасе распахнула глаза, когда осознала, что предлагает Ваймс.

Альфи! Глупый, раненый Альфи, который теперь поселился в квартире Маледикты! О, черт!

Командор довольно хмыкнул, явно не упустив из внимания ее смятение.

\- У меня, кстати, как раз сейчас есть свободный час, а Маледикта должна была как раз вернуться с дежурства, - сказал он, разом лишив стражницы возможности предупредить Мал об опасности. - Ты готова к небольшой прогулке?

Салли не оставалось ничего, кроме как с обреченным "да, сэр" последовать за Ваймсом.

***

\- Хм, давненько я здесь не был, - пробормотал Ваймс, разглядывая небольшой аккуратный домик госпожи Торт. - А ведь ничего совсем не поменялось.

\- И все же я сомневаюсь, что мы застанем ее дома. В такое время она всегда где-нибудь гуляет - изучает город, - Салли надеялась, что ее голос звучал скучающе, а не встревоженно.

Ваймс шагнул в дверной проем, проигнорировав слабый протест стражницы.

На протяжении всего пути из Псевдополис-Ярда до улицы Вязов Салли придумывала все новые и новые причины, почему им не стоит идти сейчас к Маледикте, но Ваймс отметал все ее доводы с легкостью профессионального политика: чувствовалась многолетняя практика в пикировках с патрицием. И вот теперь они шагали по той самой лестнице, по которой Салли когда-то в спешке сбегала из этого дома, и сердце ее наполнялось тревогой за упрямую девчонку, уговорившую ее держать все в тайне.

Странно, но перспектива потерять работу ее уже почти не беспокоила.

Командор остановился перед дверью и, обернувшись, посмотрел на помрачневшую Салли. Он недобро усмехнулся.

\- Что-то не так, сержант?

Стражница набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, собираясь с мыслями. Если уж все равно все откроется, стоило рассказать Ваймсу сейчас.

\- Послушайте, сэр... - начала было она.

Дверь внезапно распахнулась перед ними, и на пороге появилась довольная Маледикта с сигаретой в зубах.

\- Не стойте в дверях, проходите, - она отступила в сторону и сделала приглашающий жест рукой. - Надеюсь, вы не откажетесь от чая? А то я как раз поставила чайник.

Салли даже не надо было вслушиваться в сердцебиение Ваймса, чтобы понять, насколько он удивлен. Видимо, надеялся увидеть окровавленные стены и Маледикту на троне из черепов, а тут такое разочарование...

К сожалению, главное удивление было еще впереди.

Стражница зашла в небольшую чистую комнатку вслед за Ваймсом, огляделась по сторонам... и не обнаружила никого кроме них троих. Пробежавшись взглядом по окружающему интерьеру еще раз, она наткнулась на внимательный взгляд Маледикты. Та вопросительно подняла брови, и Салли поспешно отвела взгляд, почувствовав, как щеки будто обожгло огнем.

Слава богу, вампиры не умеют краснеть.

В любом случае, что бы не случилось с Альфи, сейчас его здесь не было, а вот ей не стоило вести себя слишком странно. Поэтому Салли взяла себя в руки и, обойдя по дуге то самое кресло, присела на табуретку, стоявшую недалеко от окна.

\- Не ожидала увидеть вас здесь, сэр, - сладким голоском пропела Мал, разливая чай по коричневым чашкам. - Случилось что-то серьезное?

\- Хм, нет, я, - Ваймс нахмурился, запнувшись, и Салли почувствовала его смущение и неловкость. Мал, скорее всего, тоже. - Последнее время ты вела себя странно, сержант. Я захотел убедиться, что все в порядке.

\- Последнее время - это с момента прибытия? - Маледикта улыбнулась, обнажив два белоснежных идеально ровных клыка. - Вы же понимаете, что мне потребуется время для того чтобы привыкнуть к городу, да и к новой работе, командор.

Ваймс нахмурился еще больше - клыки его явно повлияли на его "понимание" не в лучшую сторону. Салли только закатила глаза на такое откровенное позерство.

\- В любом случае, я теперь вижу, что беспокоиться не о чем, - сказал командор, явно собираясь уходить.

Губы Мал снова растянулись в улыбке, пронзительный взгляд наполнился предвкушением. Салли тут же почувствовала неладное.

\- О, спасибо за ваше участие ко мне, сэр, - начала она. - Но, учитывая ситуацию в городе, гораздо важнее сейчас беспокоиться о безопасности патриция. Хотя, судя по тому, что я о вас слышала, вы к лорду Ветинари никого и на расстоянии пушечного выстрела не подпустите, верно?

Салли удивленно заметила, как пульс командора участился от внезапного приступа тревоги. Надо же, в яблочко...

\- Не знаю, что ты обо мне слышала, - произнес он холодно. - Но я беспокоюсь о безопасности каждого жителя в этом городе, и по мере сил стараюсь ее обеспечить. Всего доброго.

С этими словами он ушел, оставив девушек одних.

Комната сразу наполнилась тяжелой неловкой тишиной. Мал ничего не делала - ни шага навстречу, ни слова, ничего - только смотрела пронзительно и молчала. Салли почувствовала, как к горлу подступает ком.

\- Где Альфи? - спросила она, чтобы прервать затянувшуюся паузу.

Мал равнодушно пожала плечами.

\- Шляется где-то. Отпустила его погулять.

\- Это не опасно?

\- Не опаснее чем если он будет продолжать скакать у меня по стенам, сходя с ума.

Салли вспомнила, как внезапно она открыла перед ними дверь, и как чересчур радушно говорила с командором...

\- Ты его спровадила, когда услышала шаги Ваймса, - догадалась она.

Вампирша белозубо улыбнулась.

\- Ага.

От этой простой улыбки Салли внезапно успокоилась, и зудящее чувство неловкости исчезло.

\- Впервые я рада тому, что ты параноик.

\- О, до настоящего параноика мне еще далеко, - Маледикта затянулась сигаретой и бросила на Салли хитрый взгляд из-под ресниц. - Что, волновалась обо мне?

И Салли прорвало:

\- Черт возьми, да. Я волновалась. Потому что ты ненормальная. Потому что ты приехала в Анк-Морпорк и творишь здесь что хочешь, и с городом, и с людьми. А мне почему-то не все равно, что с тобой будет и до чего ты себя доведешь! - она резко прервалась, почувствовав, что голос слегка дрожит.

\- Ты... - Мал прервалась и задумчиво посмотрела куда-то поверх плеча Салли, а потом сделал пару шагов к ней навстречу. - Не стоило тебе этого говорить.

\- Почему?

\- Вот поэтому.

Все произошло так быстро, что Салли даже не успела ничего сделать, а через секунду они уже стояли на том же расстоянии, а на ее губах чувствовался вкус поцелуя.

Молчание, последовавшее за ним, оглушало.

Мал больше не смотрела на нее, только стояла напротив, засунув руки в карманы, неожиданно растерянная.

\- Тебе лучше уйти сейчас, - наконец заговорила она.

\- А если я не уйду? - спросила Салли.

Мал подняла на нее глаза, спокойные и серьезные.

\- То больше я не дам тебе сбежать.

Салли не ушла, только сделала несколько шагов ей навстречу, замерев на самом последнем шаге, будто перед пропастью.

И прыгнула.

Руки Мал были резкими, быстрыми, они ловко расстегивали все ремешки и все пуговицы, и только тяжелый звон обмундирования и шорохи исчезающей одежды наполнили комнату. Поцелуи были бесшумны. Поцелуи были горячи и слишком торопливы, чтобы прочувствовать этот новый алый вкус до конца, но от них кружилась голова и подгибались колени. Обнаженные, они опустились прямо на рассыпанную по полу одежду, и все смешалось, чувства Салли сосредоточились на кончиках пальцев Маледикты, а тело переполнилось невесомостью.

Мир расцвел фейерверком внезапно, и все, что видела Салли в этот момент, были глаза Маледикты, сияющие красным огнем ярче, чем когда-либо.

А потом все погасло.

***

Легкий ночной ветер дул в приоткрытое окно, принося с собой прохладу, такую долгожданную после дневного зноя.

Салли сидела в кресле и рассеянно перебирала волосы Мал, положившей голову ей на колени. Недавно вернувшийся Альфи довольно стрекотал, поглощая очередной пирог.

\- Расскажи Ваймсу, - внезапно заговорила она. - Потому что он чувствует, что мы что-то скрываем, но думает, что ты пьешь кровь невинных младенцев.

Мал подняла голову с ее колен и посмотрела на нее долгим внимательным взглядом.

\- Ладно, - наконец ответила она, видимо, решив что-то для себя.

\- Ладно? - удивленно переспросила Салли.

\- Да, - Маледикта утвердительно кивнула и вернула голову на прежнее место.

\- Ты вот так запросто соглашаешься?

\- Именно.

\- Не верю.

\- А ты попробуй, - в голосе Мал отчетливо звучала улыбка.

\- Это из-за меня? - ответный кивок не заставил себя ждать. - У тебя же был кто-то в Борогравии. Почему я?

\- Потому что я покинула Борогравию, а значит, и тех, кто был мне дорог там. А Анк-Морпорк прекрасен, и весь он о тебе.

Голос Маледикты был тихим, спокойным, переполненным совершенно новой искренностью, и от этого что-то в груди Салли сжалось от нежности. Не найдя, что сказать, она наклонилась к Мал за поцелуем.

Альфи смущенно заклекотал и отвернулся. Приближался новый день.

***

\- Вы, должно быть, шутите, - раздраженно сообщил Ваймс, глубоко затягиваясь. - И должен вам сказать, что чувство юмора у вас паршивое.

Девушки переглянулись.

\- Сэр, мы абсолютно серьезны, - сказала Салли.

\- О, да неужели? - голос командора был полон сарказма. - Огромная блоха абсолютно безвредна и ест пироги вместо того, чтобы пить кровь? Да еще и танцует в свое удовольствие! Вы правда думаете, что я поверю в это?

\- Сэр, я не пью кровь вот уже семнадцать лет, - холодно заметила Салли. - И люблю танцевать. Вы верите в это?

\- Ты не блоха, ты мыслящее существо, - отрезал Ваймс. - К тому же, что насчет твоей подруги?

Мал глубоко вздохнула.

\- Я не носила черную ленточку больше четырех лет, - тихо сказала она, не глядя в глаза командору. - Но вот уже как два года не пила ни капли.

В кабинете повисла напряженная пауза. Ваймс делал затяжку за затяжкой, пытаясь осознать тот факт, что в его страже есть кровопийца.

Наконец, он заговорил:

\- Ты же знаешь, что сразу же после такого признания я могу выкинуть тебя из стражи, - медленно произнес он. - Да еще и натравить на тебя черноленточников, которые сделают твою бесконечную жизнь поистине невыносимой.

\- Да сэр, - Мал подняла глаза и спокойно встретила острый взгляд командора.

\- Тогда зачем ты мне это сказала?

Вампирша пожала плечами.

\- Вы доверяете мне, сэр, раз приняли на службу. Я привыкла отвечать взаимностью на доверие.

Ваймс ничего не ответил и потянулся за новой сигарой. Несколько минут стражники провели в задумчивой тишине.

\- Этот монстр... - начал было он.

\- Альфи, сэр, - спокойным голосом поправила его Маледикта.

Салли молча стояла рядом, не переставая удивляться, как легко Ваймс смирился с темным прошлым борогравийки. Мда, похоже, люди явно недооценивали его доброту.

\- Да, конечно, Альфи, - раздраженно продолжил он. - Как он может не желать крови?

\- Скорее всего, манипуляции волшебников, сэр, - наконец, вставила свое слово Салли.

-Черт. Ладно, предположим, что я вам верю, хотя я пожелал бы на него посмотреть своими глазами. Что вы предлагаете с этим делать?

\- Вы хотите, чтобы мы лично поговорили с патрицием?

Ваймс хмыкнул.

\- С этим я и сам прекрасно справлюсь. Вот только что делать с городом... - он рассеянно провел рукой по волосам. - Я бы вернул его волшебникам, если бы не знал об их страсти к экспериментам над всем, что представляет хотя бы маломальский интерес. Но и в здесь оставлять его нельзя. Люди напуганы. Стоит им увидеть большую кровососущую блоху (да, я помню, что это Альфи, и он любит пироги и танцевать!) то они прибьют его раньше, чем мы успеем крикнуть "стой!".

Девушки переглянулись.

\- Эмм... Мы думали устроить представление, - робко предложила Салли.

\- С блохой? - Ваймс посмотрел на них с удивлением, которое тут же сменилось заинтересованностью. - А это идея. Только тут нужна музыка, и никакой оркестр я на такое не уговорю, даже с помощью Сибиллы. - он внимательно оглядел стоящих перед ним стражниц, остановившись на Салли. - Ты все еще играешь на своей виолончели?

\- Конечно, сэр, - ответила девушка.

Ваймс кивнул.

\- Хм, думаю пойдет.

\- Маледикта тоже музицирует, - не преминула заметить она.

Мал закатила глаза, и Салли подавила смешок, абсолютно недостойный взрослого вампира. Ваймс обратил свой взгляд на другую девушку, удивленно приподняв брови.

\- В самом деле? И на чем?

Бросив сердитый взгляд из-под ресниц на подставившую ее Салли, Мал деланно безразлично ответила:

\- Ничего особенного, сэр, обыкновенная губная гармошка. На службе научилась.

Ваймс закашлялся.

\- Кгрхм, это, конечно, чудесно...

Мал вздохнула.

\- Можете смеяться, сэр, я не против, - обреченно сказала она.

Но колесики в голове командора уже защелкали.

\- Хм, а знаешь что? - внезапно заговорил он. - Все любят солдатские песни. Взрослые воевали с ними на устах, дети не раз слышали их от отцов и дедушек. И если блоха будет танцевать под что-то родное...

\- Сэр, простите, вы хотите, чтобы я играла? - перебила его Мал.

\- Я рад, что ты так догадлива, - было сложно не услышать сарказм в голосе Ваймса.

Салли прикрыла рот ладонью, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Сложившаяся ситуация забавляла ее все больше и больше.

\- А меня вы думали спросить?

\- Ты против? - выражение лица, с которым Ваймс уставился на Маледикту, ясно давал понять, что будет означать отказ.

\- Нет, сэр, - с обреченностью в голосе ответила она.

***

Люди на Саторской площади рассеянно сновали туда-сюда, спеша по своим делам. Телеги и кареты все также медленно катились по мостовой, только благодаря зоркому взгляду сержанта Детрита, стоящего недалеко от Гостевых рядов, соблюдая правила дорожного движения. Изредка выкрикивая "пять долларов за уникальную мазь против блох! Три доллара, а иначе я себя без ножа режу!" С.Б.Н.Р. Достабль приветливо улыбался прохожим, но те, не по наслышке знакомые с поистине особым качеством его продукции, только опускали глаза и ускоряли шаг.

Липкий летний анк-морпоркский вечер начинался как обычно.

Шло время, и ничего особенного не происходило, если не считать того, что в самом центре площади сел какой-то мальчишка в старой застиранной рубашке, вытащил из-за пазухи губную гармошку и начал наигрывать всем знакомую с детства мелодию - из тех, что дедушки начинают мурлыкать себе под нос, предаваясь воспоминаниям об их прекрасной юности. При желании можно было разглядеть мальчишку повнимательнее, и тогда становилось понятно, что это на самом деле девушка, худая, коротко стриженная, черноволосая, довольно бледная и с красным блеском в глазах. Но люди не обращали на ее странную внешность особого внимания, зато простая навязчивая мелодия, которую она наигрывала, делала свое дело: то там, то здесь, прохожие оглядывались с улыбкой и подходили поближе, а некоторые уже начали подпевать.

Маледикта цепким взглядом следила за людьми, которых вокруг нее становилось все больше и больше, и когда толпа стала по-настоящему большой, она на секунду остановилась, громко свистнула и тут же возобновила игру. Толпа ответила ей одобрительными смешками и улюлюканьем; тень, появившуюся на крыше магазина Магических Припасов, никто не заметил.

Вампирша мысленно досчитала до десяти. Как только она дошла до единицы, в ушах засвистел ветер, который тут же сменился тихим клекотом. Толпа пораженно замерла.

Не давая им опомниться, Маледикта заиграла громче, краем глаза взглянув на уже вовсю отплясывающего Альфи. Салли постаралась на славу: вместо заношенного до дыр балахона он был одет в длинную красную робу, сияющую вышитыми золотыми звездами, а голову украшала широкополая шляпа с надписью "Альфи" на ней, почти полностью скрывавшая его голову. Всем известно, что то, что смешно, редко бывает опасно, а что может быть смешнее, чем жуткий монстр в нелепом наряде, отплясывающий под гармошку?

Как будто в подтверждение мыслям Маледикты из толпы стали доноситься смешки. Те, кто стоял поближе, все еще завороженно смотрели на блоху, но люди подальше потихоньку снова начали подпевать и даже пританцовывать. Со временем вся толпа снова ожила и зашевелилась, - в Анк-Морпорке действительно любили шоу, даже если оно было связано с опасностью для жизни.

Маледикта снова прервалась и громко крикнула:

\- Не поверите, но за ягодный пирог он может станцевать вам даже на руках!

Совершенно расслабившаяся толпа одобрительно зашумела, и вдалеке послышался бодрый голос С.Б.Н.Р. Достабля: "пироги за пятнадцать долларов!"

Напряжение, в котором пребывала вампирша весь этот чертов день, наконец-то отступило, и она вовсю отдалась незатейливой песенке, благо, воспоминания о товарищах, бросавшихся на штыки, выкрикивая ее простые слова, больше ее не тревожили. Потом патриций выступит перед горожанами с объяснительной речью, а стражники будут воевать с волшебниками, потому что те обязательно предъявят права на найденную собственность. Потом ей придется говорить с Ваймсом о ее прошлом и весьма сомнительном будущем, искать новую работу - тоже потом.

А пока Альфи танцевал, толпа гудела и смеялась, и все было хорошо.

***

Когда Маледикта заглянула в кабинет Ваймса, тот расслабленно попивал чай в своем кресле. Но цепкий взгляд и тяжелое напряженное сердцебиение командора сразу же дали ей понять: разговор будет не из легких.

Вампирша обречено вздохнула и прошла внутрь, остановившись перед необъятным рабочим столом, погребенным под разного рода бумагами, и уставилась в точку над левым плечом командора - в свое время при разговоре особенно самовлюбленными вышестоящими офицерами это помогало.

Выдержав паузу достаточно долго, чтобы Маледикта всерьез начала нервничать, он заговорил:

\- Ты меня правда удивила, младший сержант.

\- Простите, сэр, - отчеканила она. - Это больше не повторится, сэр.

\- О чем ты вообще думала, когда нанималась на работу в стражу? - взгляд Ваймса скользил по ее лицу, выявляя любое проявление эмоций.

Маледикта призвала на помощь свою военную выправку, чтобы показать ему лишь легкое непонимание.

\- Сэр.

Ваймс замер и посмотрел на нее с раздражением, сразу становясь самим собой.

\- Послушай, я различаю несколько десятков оттенков сержантского "сэр", потому что сам им регулярно пользуюсь. Так что тебе лучше перестать.

\- Я правда приношу свои извинения, сэр. Я поступила необдуманно, - искренне сказала вампирша. - Я так понимаю, мой испытательный срок только что закончился?

\- Рад, что ты так проницательна, - Маледикта мысленно поздравила себя с очередной неудачей. - Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы взять под свое начало отделение на улице Паточной Шахты?

\- Я заберу свои вещи завтра... Что?

Ваймс посмотрел на ее удивленное лицо с легкой насмешкой.

\- Улица Паточной Шахты, - спокойно повторил он. - Мы только получили это здание, так что штат будет невелик, но...

\- Простите что перебиваю, сэр, но вы даете мне отделение в подчинение? - не веря своим ушам, переспросила девушка.

\- Именно так, лейтенант, - он серьезно кивнул.

Удивление сменилось настоящим шоком.

\- Лейте... Командор Ваймс, вы издеваетесь, - потрясенно пробормотала она.

\- Издеваться я начну, когда назначу вам в помощницы младшего лейтенанта Ангву, - и Ваймс усмехнулся, довольный собой.

\- Лучше уж старшего сержанта фон Хампединг, - Маледикта обнажила клыки в теплой улыбке, наплевав на субординацию. Уж больно нереальна была ситуация.

И становилось все нереальнее.

\- Согласен, - ответил командор после непродолжительного раздумья. - Завтра заступаете на новую должность.

Он спокойно допил свой чай, пока вампирша справилась с очередным потрясением. Когда кружка опустела, Ваймс вопросительно посмотрел на нее, как будто спрашивая, почему она еще здесь.

\- Есть, сэр! - Маледикта, встав по стойке смирно, отдала честь, и направилась к выходу.

Жизнь определенно налаживалась.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся мультфильмом "Монстр в Париже"


End file.
